Surat
by Namikaze Fansboy
Summary: Hanya sebuah Puisi yang seorang laki-laki berikan kepada seorang perempuan yang tak bisa mengungkapkannya dalam sebuah kata kalimat, hanya sebuah surat dimana menggambarkan perasaanya. Naruto Sakura Narusaku Drable


**Surat**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Romance - Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Sakura]**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ...**

Summary :Hanya sebuah Puisi yang seorang laki-laki berikan kepada seorang perempuan yang tak bisa mengungkapkannya dalam sebuah kata kalimat, hanya sebuah surat dimana menggambarkan perasaanya. Naruto Sakura Narusaku Drable

 **\- Surat -**

Apa kabarmu sayang?

Ah, aneh sekali aku ini. Sebenarnya kenapa pula aku harus repot bertanya? Toh sejujurnya aku sudah tahu kabar beritamu. Setiap pagi, setelah ibadah dan bebersih badan — membaca lini masa dan kicauanmu di media sosial jadi kebiasaan yang tak pernah kulewatkan. Kalau saja kau menemukan tulisan ini dan tahu bahwa kata-kata yang sedang kau baca adalah tentangmu kujamin kau hanya akan terkekeh pelan mengetahui betapa picisannya aku.

Rasanya aku tak keberatan kalau harus kehabisan roti tawar hingga tak bisa sarapan. Selama masih bisa mengetahui kabarmu, lapar sepertinya masih bisa kutahan.

Tapi untuk hari ini, aku ingin kau tahu sesuatu. Aku tak peduli jika kau bilang aku pecundang. Kau juga boleh menganggapku orang yang tak punya keberanian. Saat kalimat pengakuan hanya bisa kuucapkan dengan terbata, izinkan tulisan ini jadi perantaranya.

Singkatnya perkenalan tak kusangka bisa membuatku jatuh begitu dalam

Apakah kau masih ingat pagi itu? Perkenalan singkat karena kau hanya tanya siapa namaku. Lalu kau melontarkan candaan yang membuatku terkekeh riang. Tentu saja kita tidak berduaan. Ada aku, kau, Ino, Sasuke-temen dan lainnya. Anehnya, meski hanya sekilas perjumpaan denganmu tak bisa begitu saja kulupakan.

Sampai hari ini aku masih ingat suara tawamu yang renyah. Bagaimana ujung matamu berkerut ketika tersenyum lebar. Bibirmu yang otomatis kau gigit saat tak bisa menjawab berbagai ejekan yang kami lontarkan.Aku merasa kau orang yang menyenangkan. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam, terlebih surai pink di mahkotamu yang membuat afeksi diriku menuju kesana.

Di tengah kelakar teman-teman yang memekakakkan telinga, senyuman ramah itu kembali kutemukan. Melihat sunggingan bibirmu saja sudah membuatku meremang. Ah, atau hanya aku yang terlalu percaya diri merasa bahwa senyuman itu untukku?

Tapi bukankah jatuh hati memang selalu sepaket dengan kebiasaan menduga-duga? Cinta sering mengaburkan logika dan membuat kita jadi manusia yang lihai memanipulasi fakta.

Mulai saat itu, aku ingin menciptakan momen agar kita bisa kembali bersama. Memendam rasa seperti ini kadang membuatku merasa gila.

Pertemuan kita berikutnya pun tak kalah biasanya. Kau dan aku bertemu di acara makan bersama disekolah kita atau lebih tepatnya kegiatan sekolah, berbagi meja dan mengambil lauk dari satu piring yang sama. Di tengah kelakar teman-teman yang memekakakkan telinga, senyuman ramah itu kembali kutemukan. Melihat sunggingan bibir cherymu saja sudah membuatku meremang. Ah, atau hanya aku yang terlalu percaya diri merasa bahwa senyuman itu untukku? Mata Emeraldmu tak kalah Indah dengan binar Indah seperti Green Forest.

Mengagumimu sekian lama, tanpa sadar membentukku jadi pengamat tingkat dewa, Terkadang tidak tidak benar-benar berani melihatmu.

Sesekali aku suka mengamatimu yang sedang sibuk dengan buku teks di perpustakaan. Aku juga sering mencuri pandang waktu kau terlihat serius menggarap pekerjaan. Andai, aku berani kesisimu. Menemani jenuhmu yang mungkin saja tiba-tiba menyerang. Jika saja aku bisa menemanimu makan siang. Akan kupilihkan menu makanan yang wajib mengandung sayuran.

Sembari makan, kita bisa banyak berbincang. Kau mungkin gatal bercerita tentang masa depan yang bagimu selalu menarik untuk didiskusikan. Aku akan mendengarkan, sembari sesekali menimpali dan memberi masukan. Saat lelah dengan topik serius, kita bisa bertukar cerita soal film dan lagu yang kini jadi bahan pembicaraan. Apapun topik yang kau bawa ke meja perbincangan, aku akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan.

Jika "kita" itu memang ada. Kuharap, langkah yang kuambil saat ini memang mengarah ke sana. Kau memang selalu mengisi pikiranku. Aku ingin melakukan ini dan itu. Tapi pada akhirnya jalan terbaik menurutku adalah diam, mengamatimu, sembari terus membawa namamu dalam dawai-dawai doa nan bisu.

Buatku, ujian berat adalah saat kau dan aku harus duduk berhadapan : mau tak mau harus saling berpandangan. Aku khawatir kau bisa menangkap binar lain dari mataku. Jika kau pandangi dengan dalam sekian lama, bisa-bisa rasa yang selama ini hanya kupegang erat tumpah — menguak ke udara. Aroma cinta yang telah kulipat rapi sekian lama tak bisa kujamin tak sampai ke hidungmu yang hanya sejengkal dekatnya.

Meski tanpa harus saling memandang mata, ketahuilah bahwa kau dan hal-hal kecil tentangmu tak pernah tersingkir dari kepala.

Dan dibulan itu aku berani mendekat berani berinteraksi denganmu dan mendapatkan senyum cherry yang amat kusuka yang aku pasti itu adalah untukku bukan untuk yang lainnya, dan benar saja kamu adalah orang yang humble seperti bunga Sakura yang menerima siapa saja yang mengagumimu, tapi suatu saat aku ingin egois karena aku ingin senyum itu hanya untukku.

Kebiasaanmu menunda jika soal kesehatan, tentang makan atau tentang apapun yang membuatku sedikit kesal saat tak sering kamu mengeluh sakit.

Siang itu, pertama kalinya melihatmu terkulai lemah di rumah sakit. Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Aku merasa tidak berguna. Mencintaimu, tapi tak bisa menjagamu. Aku ingin sekali menyeka keringatmu, mengambilkanmu obat, atau menyuapi sarapanmu yang susah sekali kau telan. Aku merasa bisa mendampingimu yang sedah butuh pegangan.

Melihatmu dalam titik hidup yang paling rendah membuatku tahu. Kebahagiaanku bukan semata bersumber pada keberhasilan untuk memilikimu. Melihatmu cukup dan genap saja sudah membuatku mengucap syukur yang tak ada habisnya. Bisa memilikimu adalah bonus dari sekian banyak rapal doa yang tak pernah kukirimkan di penghujung-penghujung malam disetiap kunjunganku kekuil atau sekedar kolam doa.

Jika toh aku harus merelakanmu, paling tidak aku pernah mengusahakanmu dalam pengharapan.

Dan dengan sepenuh hati aku percaya, kalau kita memang diciptakan untuk bersama. Kaulah jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang selama ini terus kucari. Karena setiap kali aku melihatmu, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa bahagia. Dan saat kita tidak bersama pun, kau masih tetap menghantuiku dalam mimpi.

Akhirnya aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang begitu dalam, meskipun orang tersebut tidak melihatku sebagai prioritas. Dan saking besarnya cinta itu, aku bahkan tidak menuntut balas. Karena bagiku, merasakan perasaan itu saja sudah cukup. Aku pikir cinta itu tidak akan ada habisnya, tapi tidak, hanya sekian saja.

Jadi dengan menulis surat ini, jeritan hati ini, aku telah menyelesaikan tugasku. Cinta di dalam hati yang kusimpan ini, yang ingin mengucapkan dirinya padamu, akhirnya telah ku ucapkan yang nantinya akan aku ucapkan secara langsung didepanmu ditempat yang sudah ditentukan dengan sebuah momen.

Aku mencintaimu Haruno Sakura, mencintaimu segenap jiwa dan ragaku bahkan melebihinya.

Terima kasih, sudah pernah ada, menjadi Sakuraku yang menjadi penenang bagiku. Terima kasih atas pelajaran yang kau bawa tanpa harus mencekokiku dengan ceramah yang berentet panjangnya.

Jika kelak kita bersatu, tak perlu kau khawatir. Kau mendapatkanku Sakura, orang yang selama ini dalam diam terus mendoakan berbagai kebaikan untukmu.

One more time... I Love You Haruno Sakura.

 **\- END -**

Entah ada angin apa Author kembali dengan Fic Baper seperti ini, tapi yang pasti fanfic ini aku persembahkan untuk my girlfriend dan terutama untuk para pecinta Narusaku... dont worry walau kita karam but Cinta kita kepada Narusaku gak akan pernah karam...

dont be forget review... karena review kalian sangat membantu, disini kita lihat dari sisi Naruto, apakah kalian pengen bagaimana Point Of View dari Sakura? kalau pengen jangan lupa review ya.


End file.
